youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Renfield Family
The Renfield family are a family of breathers servient to the Count and his children. Only two generations have been shown within the timeline, although it is suggested all past members were also servants. Both members of the Renfield family have shown to be incredibly knowledgeable in the areas of science and alchemy, although lacking in social skills and hygiene. Percival Renfield, the only current serving member, appears to enjoy serving his master despite constant abuse. Possibly, he also enjoys that. Perhaps it is because he has known no other way. R. M. Renfield is a notable person in Dracula, a man under the influence of Dracula himself, who by his aid consumes bugs and living creatures. This ties in with Percival Renfield's character, who has notably gruesome tastes in food. History It is unknown how the Renfield family came into their inherited profession. Other highranking vampires have been shown to have their own human servants, proving it is not a unique job or certain prison sentence catered only for the Renfield family, and it is possible the Count was simply given a servant or chose one himself. Percival Renfield was born by an unknown mother, fathered by Renfield Senior. Renfield Sr was a cruel man, and it is hinted he did not treat his son civilly when he was alive. It was revealed that Zoltan and his fellow hellhound pack had attacked Renfield Sr one night whilst hunting, and before they had realised who their victim was it had been too late. Decades later, using the only bone Zoltan had left of the man, Vlad resurrected Renfield Sr using alchemy to find a cure for vampirism. Having had enough of taking orders from the Draculas, Renfield Sr promptly enacts a plan to destroy the Count, but ultimately Percival undoes his own father's resurrection to save his master. Shortly later, Vlad, using the Crown of Power, mindwipes all breathers within the castle — including Renfield. He is found outside, scratching his head and clueless. Years later it is revealed he has been still kept as a manservant, although he has cleaned up his look and faints at any mention of vampires. Shortly after, Vlad replaces his memories, and although he is back to his old self, he keeps his new personal hygiene regime. Percival Renfield currently resides with the Count in Australia. Servience It is possible that all those in the Renfield family had been promised immortality by the Count. In both the case of Percival and Renfield Sr, it is apparent that the Count had given them his word in exchange for his bite — unbeknown to them, the Count had no such idea in mind. In the concluding episodes of the series, Percival demands the bite after years of hollow promises. When the Count disagrees, he uses his knowledge of the mansions floorplan as well as his database of what is deadly for vampires to force him into it. After he is given the bite, Percival proves to be useless at controlling his new powers, although he remains as the Counts servant, and possibly will for as long as they both shall live. As well as serving the Count, Renfield serves his children, Vlad and Ingrid, although has shown distaste for them both in the past. In turn, they have each shown him kindness, more notably being Vlad. Family Members * Renfield Senior : The father of Percival Renfield * Percival Renfield : The son of Renfield Senior Category:Families